Strange Look
by Homura Made Me Do This
Summary: When Madoka is being very blunt and the only thing Homura notices is the weird look she has been giving her, things won't be so simple. AU and well... kind of Lemon-y.


**A/N: **... Hai gais. Another AU without Witches and stuff that makes the girls sad. I just wanted to thank my kouhai again for making me write this. There's lemon down there so if you don't like then shoooo. Damn it's cold.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica. If I do, there would be flashbacks of Kyubey's various death scenes for the sake of fanservice.

* * *

**Strange Look**

The classroom was still quiet when Homura arrived. It was normal, since she had been the one to arrive so early. Probably because of the silence that the early morning provided for her. However, the classroom was quiet, but that didn't mean there was nobody in there. There was Madoka, sitting in her seat while humming some tune. She seemed to enjoy herself. No, that wasn't it. It was odd to see her without Sayaka or Hitomi's company. Homura raised an eyebrow as she walked towards the pinkette.

"Homura-chan! Good morning," Madoka said with a smile.

Something seemed off with that smile.

"… Good morning…" Homura paused for a moment, "Madoka."

Madoka giggled at Homura's response, "It's rare to hear you call me by my first name, Homura-chan."

That was probably because she never called Madoka's name in front of anyone else. When Madoka's with other people, she'd stay away or just talk to her about important matters, making sure that she didn't sound so… intimate with her. It was rare because Madoka almost had people around her 24/7. Almost. This was one of the times where Homura would talk to her about Madoka's life and stuff. But…

There was something else, something unusual about Madoka.

What could it be? Her short hair was still the same, ribbons, twin tails, and pink. Her face was still as pimple-less as ever. Those lips were still the same too. Nothing was different. Subconsciously, Homura frowned. What was off?

"Homura-chan? Are you okay?" Madoka said as she stood up and shuffled over to Homura, stopping a few inches from the taller girl while placing her hand on Homura's forehead, "You look paler than usual…" she whispered.

"O-Oh, don't worry, Madoka, I'm fine," Homura responded kindly. She never heard Madoka whisper before… But still, it wasn't like she had any reason to talk loudly anyway. She sighed and gently took Madoka's hand off her forehead, "Really, don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Homura said with a reassuring smile, "If I'm feeling unwell, I know you're here. And you know I'm here."

That sounded a bit too romantic, wasn't it, Homura?

After processing the sentence for the hundredth time in her head, Homura's cheeks were slightly tinted pink. She coughed to her fist, "Err… that sounded too weird coming out from me, huh…?"

Madoka smiled again, "No, no. I'm really glad that you can rely on me."

Homura, being as oblivious as always, said, "Oh, I'm sorry for being a bit clingy…"

Madoka stepped closer, leaning her face even closer to Homura's to the point she could feel the dark haired girl's unsteady breaths, "Don't be," she whispered again. Homura was confused as heck. What was going on here? And why did she suddenly feel so fuzzy inside?

"M-Madoka? Uhh… I think we're a bit too…"

"Too what?"

"GOOOOOOD MOOOOORNING BITCHEEEESSSS!" Kyoko burst into the classroom out of nowhere.

…

"Y-Y-Your nose is dirty," Homura said, patting Madoka's nose to clean it up from unseen dirt. Homura gave Madoka a shy smile before turning around to get back to her seat.

Dumbfounded, Madoka brought a hand up to her nose, tracing the spot Homura just patted. Her fingers were so delicate. And that shy smile just now? Who could resist that? It was something Homura would probably never show to anyone. Anyone but her. If only Kyoko didn't just barge in like that… Madoka sighed and peered over at the redhead, who was busy eating two taiyaki happily.

Kyoko stopped for a moment and looked up at the pinkette, smiling to show those little fangs she had, "Bon appetite, Piglet!"

"… Stop calling me Piglet, Kyoko-chan," Madoka said, still rubbing her nose.

"Eeeeehhh?! But Piglet is cute! Piglet is cute, right Homerun?!" Kyoko asked, waving her taiyaki around for emphasis.

"Who are you calling Homerun?" Homura looked over at Kyoko with an annoyed look.

"Youuuuu! Oh my God don't tell me that Sayaka's stupidity is infectious!" Kyoko said, slamming her face on her desk.

Homura shook her head in annoyance and turned her attention back to the novel she had been reading. She actually wondered which one was 'smarter', Kyoko or Sayaka. Maybe they were equal after all.

"I'm going to wait for Sayaka-chan," Madoka muttered as she walked past Homura.

When Homura looked up at Madoka, she swore she could see Madoka looking at her strangely. It wasn't a glare, wasn't something that showed sadness or anything she'd usually see from Madoka. It was really different. Homura couldn't take her eyes off from Madoka's since she was still trying to find out what her gaze meant. Madoka showed a crooked smile, turned her attention away and said:

"Your collar's buttons are undone, Homura-chan."

Homura blushed. Hard. She looked down at her collar and… it really was undone. Her hands fumbled clumsily with the buttons as she heard Madoka's signature giggle getting further and further away from the classroom. The dark haired girl cleared her throat. She looked to the back seats and saw Kyoko still doing that facedesk of hers. Homura gathered enough courage to ask her a question.

"Did you hear that, Sakura Kyoko?"

"Eeehhh… Hear what?"

"Good."

"What, the 'your collar's buttons are undone', Homerun? I heard that shit and all I did was giggle. More importantly, come over here! My face is printed on the desk!"

"… Go to Hell."

* * *

When lunchtime finally came, the cafeteria was horribly crowded. Lots of students just didn't seem to take any initiative to bring a homemade lunch. Homura looked around and found a vacant table. She sat there while opening her lunchbox slowly. It wasn't anything luxurious-looking or fancy, just something that could fill her stomach enough for the day. She would be lucky enough if Kyoko didn't find her and ask her for food. When she began eating, she felt a bit paranoid in case the redhead was around and saw her already eating while the others still had to queue to get their lunch.

Someone tapped Homura's shoulder, making her flinch, _'Here it goes,'_ she thought. The raven haired girl pinched the bridge of her nose, "You can have my money. Just don't take my lunch."

"Homura-chan?"

That was definitely not Kyoko's voice. Besides, what kind of curse would make Kyoko call her 'Homura-chan'?

"Has someone been bullying you?"

That did it for Homura. She turned around to face the hand's owner, seeing pink flash before her eyes. Madoka's face was pretty close to hers, a worried look on her adorable face. Homura immediately shook her head, "N-No, no one's been bullying me. I thought you were Kyoko. She's always asking me for food."

Madoka frowned, "Are you s-"

"I'm sure, Madoka," Homura muttered, backing away a bit.

Madoka ceased her frown as she straightened her posture. Apparently Sayaka and Kyoko were having lunch together on the roof, which was unusual. She also remembered Sayaka said that she was going to talk about stuff with Kyoko today. So they might be talking about the so-called stuff by now and she wouldn't be a party pooper by going up there just to get to her friend. Hitomi was queuing with Kyosuke. Again, she wouldn't run up to Hitomi and ruin her time with Kyosuke. The fact that two of her best friends were preoccupied with someone else by the time lunch came made her feel a bit upset.

Then that was where Homura should come in. She didn't act like an option, actually. It was just that she found it hard to interact with Madoka when she was with others. Homura noticed that Madoka had been pretty quiet. Waving her hands in front of Madoka's face, she muttered, "Earth to Madoka."

"Madoka to Earth," Madoka said with a cat-like smile, "Sorry, I must've looked like an idiot, hehe."

"It's fine," Homura said. She then turned her attention to Madoka's back. She had been hiding something. Homura tilted her head to the side. She wanted to ask, but then she thought that Madoka could be pretty embarrassed if she mentioned it… at least that was what she knew from reading several articles and novels.

"… May I sit next to you?" The pinkette asked while pointing at the empty spot on the bench Homura was sitting. One hand remained concealed behind her back. The stuff she was concealing seemed to be quite small.

Homura patted the spot Madoka was pointing at. "Sure," she should've known that there was no need to ask.

When Madoka sat down, Homura could feel just how _close_ they were. Even Madoka's elbow brushed with hers when she shifted slightly. It was either the shorter girl didn't pay attention to the distance or… she was just being odd. Now that it returned to her thoughts, Homura wanted to ask if Madoka was feeling weird, but it would be too awkward to ask the girl out of the blue. Besides, it might offend her.

Madoka then took out whatever she had been hiding. A lunchbox wrapped neatly with pink cloth. Homura wanted to laugh for thinking about it too hard. Still, why did she have to hide it anyway? The moment she turned her attention back at her food, she caught a glimpse of Madoka licking her lips slowly while unwrapping her own lunchbox. Homura took a sharp intake of breath. That was _really_ distracting.

"Homura-chan is so nice," Madoka mumbled as she took out her chopsticks, "So nice I just want to take you home and keep you to myself~!"

Homura, who was in the middle of getting another meal into her mouth, stopped immediately with her mouth hanging open as the food she held between her chopsticks slowly fell back into the lunchbox. Alright, now Madoka was being plain senseless. She knew the limitations of Madoka's friendliness and this just went beyond it.

The shorter girl giggled, "Did I freak you out?"

"Ummm… nooo," Homura said, her eyes shifting from one place to another, "It was a bit surprising, but still far from freaking me out. I'll be freaked out when you suddenly eat as much as Kyoko," she continued. The look on her face was as deadpan as ever. She then picked her food back up and took a bite. Eating after getting out from a state of shock wasn't as easy as she imagined. The food sloppily went into her mouth, leaving a few traces of rice and sauce on her lips. When she was about to wipe it off with the back of her hand, Madoka grabbed her hand, stopping the motion.

"Let me," Madoka whispered in a rather… husky voice. Homura actually thought that she was going to take out a handkerchief or something, but instead, Madoka brushed her tongue along the dark haired girl's lips. Slowly and carefully. The seconds that went by as it happened felt so much like hours. Homura's thoughts got blank in all of a sudden. This was unexpected, borderline impossible. She even just realized that Madoka's hand rested on her thigh.

What was happening?

"Sooooo… you guys are even blunter than those two up there… doing it in public," Mami said, setting her tray of food across a really confused and flustered Homura.

Madoka pulled back quickly, surprised by Mami's sudden appearance. Did she have some kind of ninja ability or something? Kyoko was still understandable, since she burst into the classroom without Madoka or Homura expecting it and they were alone in the classroom to begin with. But the fact that Mami could completely hide her presence when she approached them was really something.

The blonde cleared her throat, a hint of pink on her cheeks, "I'm sorry for disturbing, but since there're no more unoccupied tables, I have no other choice. The two of you are the closest to me here anyway."

Madoka gave Mami the best smile she could manage, "Hehe, it is okay Mami-san. We were…" she trailed off, sharing a glance with a still shocked Homura, "… done anyway!"

Mami returned Madoka's smile with a warm one, "Thank you Kaname-san. Aaaannd… Akemi-san?" She said as she looked over to Homura.

Coming back to her senses, Homura's pale cheeks turned to a deep shade of red. She shook her head and turned her attention to Mami, still with that blush on her face, "Y-Yes?"

"Let's eat," Mami said with a giggle.

"R-Right, right, let's," Homura said as she started to eat again. A bit slower this time so that… 'It' wouldn't happen. Also she finally confirmed one important thing. Madoka really had been acting unusual. No, wait, not unusual, more like… more loving than usual. But what was the cause? Was that a signal that she wanted to be more than just close friends with Homura? Madoka would say it, of course. She wouldn't hide it like that and act this way instead. Homura had been opening up to her anyway so she should've known that whatever Homura would react to her confession with, they would still be close friends. Besides, for Homura, it was impossible to say no if she really confessed.

"By the way, Mami-san, you said something about 'those two up there'… do you mean Kyoko-chan and Sayaka-chan?" Madoka asked after gulping down her drink she brought along with the lunchbox, "Are they doing what I'm thinking they're doing?"

"Yes and… depends on what you're thinking they're doing, probably yes," Mami said, shrugging, "I was looking for Sakura-san since she asked me if I could borrow her some of my unused notes that I made when I was in your grade. I thought she had a change of heart and was asking Miki-san for her notes instead of mine, but… then they just got all… you know what I'm talking about… don't you?"

Homura nodded, "I do. It would be convenient enough if only you didn't mention Kyoko's name when I'm eating, but thank you anyway for not mentioning that thing they're doing."

Madoka giggled, seeing Mami's puzzled look, "Kyoko-chan tends to ask her for food. Homura-chan doesn't really like it when someone asks for her food when she's eating or about to eat."

The blonde laughed at the statement, "Well you must be getting paranoid thanks to that, Akemi-san. She was like that to me too, so yeah, that's why I don't bring lunch from home."

With that, the girls continued to eat. They made a small talk to reduce the awkward atmosphere that was created earlier. However, as light as the atmosphere might be, Homura could still feel that Madoka looked at her with that weird expression occasionally. Normally, she'd feel flattered whenever Madoka looked at her for a long amount of time, but now… she was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. When they were finished, Mami stood up, taking her food's tray with her to throw away the food's leftovers. Homura followed her as she walked away.

"M-Mami-san!" Homura called out.

Mami turned around, "What is it, Akemi-san?"

"Would you like to promise me one thing?"

"… The way you're putting it sounds as if you're about to say something romantic…"

"I-It's not! Which part of it do you even consider 'romantic' anyway?"

Mami tossed the leftovers of her food into the trashcan, "Well, then what is it?"

"You didn't see anything back there."

"Okay, I didn't."

"… I'm a bit unconvinced."

"I promise I didn't see anything back there, not even the moment when Kaname-san licked your lips. I didn't see anything."

Homura slammed her palm to her forehead, "Alright, I'm convinced now but please don't mention that ever again."

"Promise," Mami said, smiling as she looked over Homura's shoulder. Madoka was giving Homura an unusual gaze. The blonde knew what kind of look that was. Her eyebrows rose in realization.

Madoka _wanted_ Homura.

Right, that girl wanted the dork standing in front of her. Mami then let her eyes met Homura's as a sly grin made its way up her lips, "You go, girl."

"What?" Homura asked, completely oblivious to what Mami just said. The senior left with a laugh that Homura never heard before. It sounded kind of creepy. When she turned around, the table was already empty and Madoka was nowhere to be seen. She also noticed how her lunchbox had already been wrapped up again. Homura's lips tugged up in a smile. She was glad that at least, Madoka was still the considerate girl she knew.

The problem now would be when they were in the classroom. She would have to deal with Madoka's constant staring again. Picking up her lunchbox, Homura walked back to the class, hoping that the day would end pretty soon so that Madoka would stop giving her those weird stares.

* * *

Classes were finally over. True, Homura was feeling uncomfortable when she felt that Madoka was staring at her, but at least it wasn't as often as the morning classes. She had something else to worry about now. The weather didn't look like it was going to be friendly. She grunted, remembering that she didn't bring an umbrella. She packed up everything after staying later than everyone else to help Saotome-sensei carry some books over to the teacher's office. Saotome-sensei was actually about to ask some of the boys for help, but since the only one left in the class was Homura, she decided to ask her instead. The dark haired girl should've excused herself because she had to go home really soon since her house was pretty far from school. She took her schoolbag and quickly ran out of the class, heading for the main gate.

Running past the school gate, she kept on checking the sky. She hoped that the dark clouds would cease, but things only got worse the further she ran. Midway, it started to rain. She built up her pace and ended up stopping to take shelter in front of a house, gasping for breath as the rain got harder. It just had to rain harder the moment she went through local residences. Couldn't it be when she passed the mall or some stores on her way? Now all she could do was stand in front of a stranger's house and wait until the rain stopped.

"Oh, Homura?"

Or maybe not. Homura looked over to the source of the voice and saw Madoka's mother, Junko, popping her head out from the house's doorway. Homura immediately bowed, "K-Kaname-san. I'm sorry but I'm just-"

"Come inside! You're drenched," Junko offered, opening the door a little wider.

Homura didn't realize that she was standing in front of Madoka's house this whole time. Her vision was blocked by the heavy rain, so it was difficult to notice her surroundings. She sighed inwardly as she stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

Taking off her shoes, Homura wondered if she should continue to walk in or not. She was quite drenched, and if she got further inside, the floor would get dirty. Surely neither Homura nor Junko wanted that, so she stopped for a moment and watched as Junko went inside, seemingly looking for Madoka. Noticing that Homura wasn't following her, Junko looked behind and raised an eyebrow. She chuckled after realizing what the raven haired girl had been thinking, "Don't worry about the floor. It won't be a bother to clean it up anyway."

"Umm…"

"It's alriiiight, come in, come in! You're as overly polite as ever!" Junko said as she pulled Homura by the wrist. Homura had no choice but to follow the energetic woman. Madoka's kindness must've been derived from her. Homura thanked God for not letting the energetic side of Junko's to get to Madoka too. She would've ended up as a second Sayaka, with pink hair and extra kindness… the thought was a bit unnerving somehow. Junko stopped in front of the staircase and called out, "Madoka! Homura is here! Bring down a towel too, please!"

In a flash, Homura swore she saw Madoka, still in her school uniform, skipping a few stairs and jumped past the last four. The pinkette immediately turned to look at her, giving Homura the biggest smile she could manage, "Homura-chan, hey!"

Homura gave Madoka a tired smile, "Hey… sorry for disturbing."

"Now, now, here," Madoka said as she dried Homura's hair with the towel she had been holding, "You're going to catch a cold if you leave it like that."

Junko shook her head in amusement, "Well, I guess I can leave the two of you alone. Still got some paperwork to do!" She exclaimed, walking off to another room.

"Keep it up, Mama!" Madoka said. Her hands were still busy drying up Homura's long black hair. It was a wonder how she could tend to that long hair every day. A long sigh escaped Madoka's lips as she stood back and made a thoughtful face. Her eyes scanned up and down Homura's body. She was still pretty drenched, it would seem. Grabbing Homura by her elbow, Madoka muttered, "Let's go to my room."

Homura took a deep breath. Just now… she was looking at her like that again. However, this time it was mixed with a thoughtful expression, making the look pretty vague… but it was there. She followed as Madoka dragged her up the staircase slowly. A feeling of embarrassment suddenly washed over her. It wasn't like it was the first time she'd be inside Madoka's room, but it would be the first time she'd be there with Madoka only. Last time, Sayaka, Kyoko and Mami were there too, so there was no reason to feel embarrassed or anything.

When they got inside the room, Homura felt a lot warmer. The heater was up and running. Her eyes freely wandered around, taking note of several chairs and the amount of plush dolls Madoka had. Still in the same condition as last time, not too messy, and not too tidy. Madoka turned to face Homura, "Well, my room's heater has been up for quite some time, so I'm sure the whole room is warm enough to dry your clothes quickly."

"I think so…"

"… Especially if you take them off."

Homura blinked. She heard that wrong, didn't she? What Madoka just said… It couldn't be possible. Luckily, the pinkette was standing in a safe distance in front of her so she didn't feel _that _nervous, but still… She chuckled nervously, suddenly feeling even warmer than before, "Uh… Madoka?"

"Yeees?" Said girl looked up, her face showing a glint of mischief.

"Have you been feeling weird…?" Homura asked bluntly, "I mean you're acting a bit… out of ordinary…"

"You think so? Honestly, I don't really know," Madoka muttered, sitting on one of the chairs, "I wasn't paying that much attention."

Now Homura wondered if the Madoka in front of her was the girl she knew, "… In the cafeteria and earlier in the class, Madoka. It didn't feel like it's the usual you. Did something happen? Did Sayaka show you some lewd stuff?"

…

Why did that last question pop up in her mind?

Madoka giggled, "Lewd stuff? You know that I don't like those things, don't you? Even if Sayaka-chan _did_ show me something like that, I would've been mad at her."

The taller girl pinched the bridge of her nose. Right, like that blockhead would do something even stupider than what she usually did, "Err, sorry for asking that out of the blue, then. But I-"

"What do you think about love, Homura-chan?"

Homura frowned. That question was even more random than the one she asked. Well, Madoka probably wanted to find a topic to talk about while they're waiting. She tossed aside her own curiosity, "Love… I'm not sure, but if you're asking me about what I think, I'd say that it's an unexplainable feeling. We all have our own kinds of love, don't we? There are various definitions about it, hence why it's unexplainable. There's no exact theory of what love is, but one thing for sure is that love is a feeling that would make you do irrational, amazing, or even crazy things. It's like an alcohol drink," she replied, taking a seat across Madoka, "I'm a bit scared of it, I have to admit."

"Are you scared of it, or are you scared to fall in love?" Madoka asked again, leaning forwards. Conversations like these would always make her feel thrilled.

"Not quite sure, Madoka," Homura said. A sheepish smile manifested itself on her face, "… I guess I'm scared of it because I'm already in love and now I'm scared of what might be… because as sweet as it is, loving someone can be painful."

The pinkette tilted her head, a crooked smile on her lips, "You're already in love? Oooh, who's the lucky guy?"

'The lucky **guy**'? Homura thought for a moment and decided to play along, "Huh? Hmm… I'd like to keep it a secret," '_…that was lame, Akemi Homura, very lame._' She played with a strand of her black locks, trying to give a signal that she was joking around.

"Nuuuu… Homura-chaaaann~!"

The dark haired girl flinched at Madoka's reaction. Her finger stopped twirling the slightly damp black hair she'd been playing with. The way Madoka called her name just now… sounded so much like a moan. Clearing her throat, Homura looked away, focusing at one of the plush dolls on the bed, "Make me tell you, Kaname Madoka."

"… Make you tell me? Oh, sure," Madoka said in a really confident tone, "You'll regret it."

Homura wasn't looking, but she was sure that Madoka stood up from her seat really fast to the point the chair almost toppled backwards. She then felt a firm hand grab her by the elbow rather harshly. The force was enough to get her to stand up, finally getting her eyes back at Madoka again. Then she realized that what she said sounded a lot like a challenge. As far as she could remember, Sayaka once told her that Madoka dislikes challenges, and if she were to be challenged, she'd take drastic measures to nail it so it would be done in a flash.

The smaller girl pushed Homura over to the bed, earning a surprised yelp from the latter. She slapped herself mentally for triggering Madoka's 'other side'. Madoka made her way up the bed, straddling Homura. She was starting to get an idea what Madoka's about to do. Blushing, she pushed the girl's shoulders, trying to move her to the side but to no avail. Madoka gave her that look Homura had been seeing all day, but it was much more intense this time. She pinned the flustered ravenette's hands to the bed, "Didn't I tell you that your clothes will dry faster if you take them off, Homura-chan?"

"M-Madoka, wait a minute, we can't-!"

Homura got cut off by a rough kiss. She forced her eyes shut, feeling Madoka's lips brushing against hers clumsily. It wasn't a bad feeling, though. This was her first kiss and it was taken by someone she'd always loved. She thought her first kiss would be sweet and romantic, not rough, but… Madoka kissing her roughly like this… wasn't a bad thing either. Homura gasped for air as the pinkette broke the kiss. Homura was really sure that her face showed that she wanted more. Madoka grinned slyly, "We can't what? I'm just going to help you take your clothes off… did your mind wander off somewhere else, Homura-chan? What were you thinking?" She said, whispering to Homura's quivering lips.

"I-I was…" Homura muttered quietly. She couldn't possibly say that she was thinking about lewd things, could she? But from how things looked like, that kiss would lead to another thing. Somehow, she knew that Madoka would be unstoppable when she wanted something. Maybe it was time to play along with the other girl's teases after all. She gained all her courage and continued her sentence, "… m-make me tell you…"

That did it for Madoka. A desperate sigh escaped Madoka's small lips as she went in for another kiss. She licked Homura's lips, asking for entrance. The latter had no choice but to oblige, opening her mouth slightly to let Madoka satisfy her curiosity. Homura's mind started to get hazy as Madoka's tongue explored her mouth. Unable to think straight anymore, she moaned as Madoka clenched a fistful of her long black hair. The shorter girl's free hand snaked down to the hem of Homura's damp uniform, pulling it up slowly. So slow that it agonized Homura. To be honest, Madoka wanted things to be quick and she knew that Homura wanted it too. But Homura had to take the responsibility for making her do this.

They broke the kiss as Madoka finally took it off Homura. With a smile, Madoka threw the uniform behind. She moved downwards, slowly working her fingers on the buttons of Homura's white blouse. She kissed Homura's neck, biting and nipping on it every now and then to leave red marks. The dark haired girl groaned as her leg moved up between Madoka's inner thighs. The sudden interaction made a shivery moan come out of Madoka's mouth. She gave in. Her hands worked faster on removing the blouse. She got it off her, blushing as her eyes fell on Homura's almost bare torso. The taller girl sighed as she wrapped her arms around Madoka's neck, pulling herself up in a sitting position. She rested her chin on the other's shoulder, whispering, "I don't have any choice, do I?"

"Ah… so you're finally going to tell me, Homura-chan?" Madoka whispered back, her hands playing with Homura's hair, "Things are just about to get interesting."

Homura bit her lower lip, "That's not what I mean. You think you can take it off while I'm lying down?"

"Mm… considerate of you," Madoka remarked with a grin while unclasping Homura's dark purple bra, pulling it out of the way. She pushed Homura to lie back on the bed, licking her lips as if Homura was the food she had been craving for. Madoka cupped one of Homura's breasts, earning a loud moan from Homura. Her grin went even wider as her tongue flicked the raven haired girl's already hard nipple. She was ecstatic to know that she had already pleased Homura this far. She moved her attention to the other breast, giving it the same treatment. Homura let out a breathy moan, her hands clenching the bedsheets tightly. Madoka slid her hand down the taller girl's stomach, making her arch her back to the pinkette's touch.

Her slender fingers tugged on Homura's skirt, pulling it down with the signature black legging the girl always wore. Madoka licked the spot between Homura's breasts. Now that she got the skirt and leggings out of the way, Madoka marveled at how nicely-shaped Homura actually was. She pressed her fingers to the wet spot between Homura's thighs, getting a gasp in response. Homura bit her lip, "… S-Stop teasing me…"

Madoka pouted, "Never," she whispered, leaning down towards Homura's ear. She nipped her ear playfully while her hands worked on removing the panties. Homura, who was already getting very impatient in her aroused state, helped Madoka to get rid of that last piece of clothing she wore, kicking it away to the floor. The shorter girl giggled at her partner's action. If Homura was so impatient, then she probably already had her mind set on this to begin with. She licked all the way down to Homura's stomach while constantly sucking on the girl's soft pale skin. Her fingers traced down from Homura's neck to her sides, making the girl shudder at the contact. She then continued down to Homura's wet core. Her hands gripped on the dark haired girl's waist. Madoka pressed her tongue onto the taller girl's clit as Homura desperately held back a loud moan. She had always been sensitive down there.

"Madokaa…" Homura moaned out, her hands gripped Madoka's pink hair.

"Hmm?" Madoka hummed, her tongue circling around the small mound of flesh.

"Nn… I-I…" Her voice was shaky. She lost it when Madoka slipped a finger into her entrance, "Aaaahhnn!"

"… Wow… you're so sensitive," Madoka muttered. She began thrusting slowly. Adding one finger after another as she raised her pace, delightfully listening to Homura's moans. Feeling that she should just let the dark haired girl release, Madoka took out her fingers and let her tongue took control. Homura buried her face into the pillow to muffle the yell of pleasure that slipped out. Madoka grinned as she shoved her tongue slightly deeper, savoring Homura's taste. She would never get enough, though she knew she had to end this pretty soon, since Homura didn't seem like she could take it any further. She kept on moving her tongue in and out in a steady pace. The walls tightened around her tongue as Madoka pinched Homura's clit. Throwing her head back in pleasure, Homura's body tensed as she released the tightening feeling she had been keeping inside. When she felt the muscles surrounding her tongue relaxing slightly, Madoka took her tongue out, licked all the juices that came out and quickly moved up to give Homura a deep kiss, muffling her unexpectedly loud moan. She didn't expect her to be that loud, though she had to admit, listening to Homura like that was… satisfying.

Madoka rested herself next to Homura, who was still trying to get her mind out of the hazy feeling. After wiping a line of drool with the back of her hand, Homura put her hand on her forehead, slowly gaining her rational thoughts. It really was hard to control her mind in that condition. Madoka looked over at her. The sight of her trying to steady her breath with that signature frown and that blush on her cheeks was something she had been dying to see. Homura let her eyes wander to Madoka, who was licking her lips to clean up the mess she made. She turned around to completely face her and played with her pink hair, "… You know… I was about to… err…"

"About to…?" Madoka repeated.

"… To say that I actually… I love a girl. And it's completely obvious who she is by now," the dark haired girl looked away, her blush getting even more evident.

Flattered, a sly smile appeared on Madoka's face, "Your poiiiint~?"

"Tsk. I… well, I love you, Madoka. Get it now?" Homura muttered with a pout.

"I get it, I get it! So I finally got your attention, eh?" Madoka paused for a moment, "I've been acting all flirty like that to get your eyes on me. I gave you signals that I want you to look at me, to give me more attention, like looking at you with those hungry stares that you interpreted as 'weird'. It's so hard to make a move on you at school, but I really couldn't resist it with what happened in the cafeteria. Well I don't know why, maybe all of this is because it's so rare for us to hang out together since you always distance yourself when people gather around me. So I thought maybe it would be better if I'm the one who takes the initiative. I'm a bit surprised that it worked. I got you to confess, even! Heehee!"

"You're unbelievable…" Homura said under her sigh.

Madoka wrapped her arm around Homura's waist, resting her forehead on hers, "Yet you love me. I was actually a bit lonely even when you're around. Sometimes it felt like you're not there with me. You were somewhere else within your thoughts. Then I guessed that you were probably thinking about someone else. But now… I think I've figured it out. You were paying attention to the 'me' in your thoughts, not the 'me' by your side."

"Ah… I didn't realize that. I zone out a lot, you know," Homura responded, "Sorry if it makes you sad."

"Aww, it's alright! Besides, I'm really glad that it's me that you're thinking about," the pinkette mumbled with a smile, stretching her arms, "Fuaaaaaah! Seems like it'll still take some time for your clothes to dry up…" She stood up and neatly arranged Homura's clothes close to the heater, "You want some tea, Homura-chan? I'll go make some."

Homura yawned. That 'activity' sure was tiring, "… Sure. I think I'm going to doze off for a moment…"

"Don't forget about the blanket," Madoka added with a wink. The fact that Homura was a clumsy girl never slipped out of her thoughts. She found it cute when the violet-eyed girl acted so cool in front of everyone else while in truth, she was a silly person.

"I know, jeez," Homura quickly pulled the blanket over her body. She curled up and snuggled her head deeper to the pillow as a small smile formed on her lips. The way the bed smelled so much like Madoka made her thoughts at peace.

"By the waaaayyyy… Homura-chan?"

"Mmmh… Make it quick…"

"Ehe, you do know that I love you too, don't you?"

"Madoka, you do know that I'm not _that_ clueless, don't you?"

Madoka giggled, "I was just making sure. You're so grumpy when you're sleepy, aren't you? Have a nice rest, Homerun!" She said gleefully as she went outside.

Homura peered over to the door and grunted, "… Bubbly little Piglet is bubbly."

* * *

**A/N: **... I still need to get my mind out of the gutter.

LOL guess I'm going to work on a multi-chaptered story cause I think I'll be bored to death on the holidays. Or write something based on any of Florence + The Machine's songs... or anything that pops up in my head... who knows but still, Florence is awesome.


End file.
